In a fuel pressure regulating system of said kind, which is often used in common-rail injection systems, very high demands are imposed on the precision and the efficiency of the regulation of the pressure in the pressure accumulator. Fast and precise regulation is achieved through the use of the first valve as a final control element in the closed-loop control circuit. It is disadvantageous in this case that a requirement-oriented delivery of the fuel can then no longer be implemented, resulting in corresponding dissipation losses that lead to an undesirable excess consumption of the internal combustion engine.
In order to reduce the dissipation losses the regulating system having the first valve as a final control element can be replaced by a slower regulating system having the second valve as a final control element. This, however, disadvantageously leads to a slower and consequently less precise regulation.